


Sunglasses at Night

by diredwolves



Series: Always & Forever [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, FemV/Johnny, MaleV/Kerry, Not Beta Read, The Kerry and Female tag is me exploring their friendship, V is split into twins, We Die Like Men, collection of one shots with Valerie and her boys, continuation of Always and Forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diredwolves/pseuds/diredwolves
Summary: A collection of one shots of Valerie and her boys.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Kerry Eurodyne & Female V
Series: Always & Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny meets Valerie's outputs.

The one night Vince and Johnny missed a show would be the night a riot happened in the club Samurai played. Playing at the El Coyote Cojo was like coming home, especially when 6th Street came in guns blazing. They were in the middle of a song when the first gunshot ripped through the music. A bullet hit Valerie square in the shoulder and she dropped her guitar, causing the music to stop abruptly. The Valentinos in the crowd started to fire back. 

“Shit never gets old, does it?” Kerry asked, kneeling down next to her. 

“The one night V and Johnny have something else to do is when shit hits the fan,” she gritted through her teeth. She grabbed Johnny’s old guitar. “Fuck, Kerry, help a girl out.” 

Kerry helped her to her feet to get her off the stage. Chip, Kerry’s regular bassist, ushered Nancy and Denny out. Kerry had just gotten her off stage when she heard, “where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Great. Now her past wanted to come back and bite her in the ass? “You two will catch us a pretty eddie-”

Before the gonk could say anything else, Valerie swung as hard as she could. The first hit broke his shoulder, the second smashed his skull. The guitar meant the world to her. Johnny would understand. “Kerry, go. I’ll slow you down.” The bullet had dug deeper, and blood seeped through her shirt before running down her arm. 

“I’m not leaving you, choomba. Like it or not.” 

V was gonna kill her. “You’re going to have to, make sure Mama Welles gets home, then call V and Johnny. I need to get this bullet out before it tears through the muscle.” He hesitated. “Unless you wanna help.” 

“Alright, alright.” He found Jackie’s mom and helped her out the back. 

Valerie jumped behind the bar, bullets were still flying and she could hear the sirens from NCPD getting closer. She found Pepe’s switchblade where he usually kept the damn thing. She flipped the blade out and felt around her shoulder for a better idea where the bullet was. Once she found it, she dug the knife in, gritting her teeth together under she found the bullet and flicked it out of the wound.

She tossed the blade to the side and slowed down her breathing. Valerie grabbed a bottle of tequila and drank from it before pouring it over her wound. “Assholes,” she muttered before pulling herself to her feet. 

She came face to face with a 6th Street Soldier and before he could react, she was sixteen all over again and smashed a bottle against his face. 6th Street Soldiers weren’t as chromed as Maelstrom, but it was enough to make him seize and imaple him with her mantis blades. Fuck, she needed a gun and she needed one fast. 

So she took his.

She pulled it from the holster on his waist. She winced and switched hands. Her good arm was out for now and she was going to have to see Vik about it. One face she had been avoiding since the last Arasaka run. Valerie didn’t hesitate to pull the trigger at anyone who was shooting at her. She lived in Heywood long enough to know who was a Valentino and who wasn’t. Someone grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back. It only took a second to know he wasn’t friendly and she shot underneath his chin. Blood spattered on her face but she kept going.

Mama Welles was out of there. Pepe was out of there. Now, it was her turn. She shot her way out, taking another hit before the last soldier went down. This was Night City. Never knew when a gang war was going to erupt and this time she was in the middle of one. 

She staggered out of the front door when the Pig cars came to a screeching halt outside the Coyote. 

“How many are left in there?” A familiar voice called.

“None.” She propped herself against the wall and slid down until she was right on her ass. A face came into view and she wanted to kick herself. “River? Back with the brass?” 

“Don’t give me shit right now.” He picked her up. “I’m taking you to Vik’s.” She wasn’t going to argue. He plopped her down in the backseat of his pick up and took off. Shit. Kerry was supposed to be calling her brother and Johnny. She dialed V’s number. She heard his voice and attempted to speak but she had lost a lot of blood. “Val?” River asked from the front. “Shit! Val hold on!”

When she regained consciousness, she was in Viktor’s clinic with the ghosts of ex-mas past staring at each other. River kept his distance to let Vik work. “What’s the verdict?” She whispered.

Vik smiled at her. It was a thin line of a smile but one hundred percent Viktor Vector. “Hey kid,” he continued to work on her shoulder. “Almost done patching you up. Gave Ward a helluva scare.”

“I like to keep you two on your toes.” 

She looked around and before she could open her mouth to ask, Vik was already answering. “Two minutes,” he told her. “Last update was two minutes away.”

“Is it just V or is he bringing the whole gang?” She already knew the answer. Johnny would be the first one to storm in with V and Kerry behind him. “This was not how I pictured you meeting him.”

“I gotta admit. I didn’t expect a living, breathing Johnny Silverhand to exist this day and age, but you two really pulled it off.”

“It was all V.”

Vik helped her sit up as he wrapped a bandage around her. That was when she realized she was topless. “Relax,” River said. “It’s nothing neither of us haven’t seen before.”

Valerie raised an eyebrow at Vik. They were sure chatty while she was knocked out. He shrugged his shoulders. “I had to take off your shirt to find the entrance wound. You almost lost motor function with the way you dug the bullet out, kid. Wouldn’t recommend it next time.”

“I’ll remember, doc.” 

The door upstairs opened and fast footsteps came barreling down. “Wait, wait, wait,” River said, stopping the guy. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Johnny,” Val called to him. River raised an eyebrow and Johnny pushed past him. River was a bigger guy but that never stopped Johnny. “I’m alright.” 

“Shit, Val-”

“How’s Kerry? And Mama Welles?” 

“Kerry’s fine,” the rockerboy answered as he came down with V. “Mama Welles, Nance, Denny and Chip are too.” Relief allowed her to relax without needing to be knocked the fuck out. 

V glared at River as he walked past the other man and to her. “Can’t leave you alone for a minute, can we?” He looked at Vik. “How she doing?” 

“If you two can take a step back I can start stitching up her leg,” he replied and grabbed his kit. 

“Val? What the hell is Kerry Eurodyne doing here and who’s this guy?” River motioned to Johnny, who turned towards him, a snarl already on his face. Val almost forgot that he knew Vince’s memories about River. 

“Kerry is V’s input,” she said. “And this is Johnny. He’s mine.”

No one bothered to extend their hands out. “You really must be living under a rock these days, Ward,” V said, laughing slightly. “You’ve been out of Val’s life. Don’t pretend to be interested now.”

Valerie gave Vik a pleading look. “Alright, all of you out!” He ordered, taking the hint and she was grateful that the old doc knew her well enough to know what she wanted without her having to say it. “Cept you.” He pointed at Johnny. “Stay and hold her hand.” The three of them knew she didn’t need it but it was appreciated. 

V gave River a shit eating grin. “After you.” He motioned for River to go up the stairs first and Kerry flipped her output off as he and Vince followed.

“Well, this isn’t awkward,” Johnny muttered and looked at her. “Sorry it took so long, we were in Pacifica.” She nodded. He didn’t need to say anything else. He and Vince were looking for any information the Voodoo Boys had on why Brigitte was looking for Alt in the first place. She mentioned preparing for a war. She had to have left something behind. 

“Johnny, this is Vik. Vik, this is Johnny.”

“I have to admit I didn’t think you were going to look exactly like him, well, I mean, you,” Vik said. Valerie gritted her teeth together as she started to stitch up where she got shot in the leg. “I would say it’s nice to meet you, but under these circumstances, I guess it’s better than nothing.” 

Valerie had told Johnny about the time she had with Vik after Jackie’s ofrenda. One thing the two had learned quickly in their relationship was that they had to put honesty before anything else. Johnny wrapped his hand around hers. “Val’s told me a lot about you,” he said.

“Define a lot.” Vik didn’t look up.

“Everything,” she said softly. Vik only nodded his head. He was never a man of many words. Never needed to be. She squeezed Johnny’s hand. The anesthetic injection started to wear off when Vik finished stitching her up. 

“Try not to get into any more trouble,” Vik said. “Doctor’s orders.” He turned towards Johnny. “I know who you were. I don’t know how you got here, but I don’t really question these things. With the twins, I know better by now.” Valerie looked at Johnny, who didn’t say anything, just listened. “If she likes you,” he paused. “Ah. It’s more than that isn’t it?” 

“It is,” was all Johnny said.

There was a sadness in Viktor’s eyes that wasn’t missed by Johnny or Valerie. “Take care of each other.” He looked at Johnny. “If you ever need anything, I’m not going to send you to another ripperdoc, but I’m not the ex you’ll have issues with.” Then Vik left them alone.

What Vik said had caught her off guard. She had never thought to consider him an output, that her feelings were one sided… no, she knew better. _Just this once._ He had kept her emotionally at arms length because of their age difference. Johnny was much older in spirit, but in body he still looked like he did the day Arasaka got a hold of him. “Didn’t think the night was going to go like this,” Johnny said. He moved over to the sink and got a wet cloth and a bowl of water. He sat down next to her and started to clean the blood off of her face. “The other guy look worse?” 

Val let out a small snort of a laugh. “What do you think?” 

“I think that I’m sorry I couldn’t do it myself.”

“None of those guys came out of the Coyote,” she told him. She closed her eyes as he ran the warm cloth along her cheekbone. “Thanks for being nice to Vik.”

“Don’t need to thank me.” Her eyes fluttered back open. “Anyone can see he cares about you. He helped V after you and the corpo rat brought him in. I saw it in his memories.” He handed her a hair tie and she pulled her hair back. “Can’t make promises about River, though. Seen those memories too.”

Johnny handed her his jacket and she put it on. “I’ll handle River.” She leaned towards him, wincing slightly at the paint in her shoulder. It’ll heal, better than her hands did, but that was pain she could live with. Luckily, she was wearing shorts, but her fishnet stockings were ripped to shit. “Johnny?”

“Yeah?”

“Next time, take me with you guys.”

He grinned at her. “You got it.” 

Johnny helped her off the chair and they headed back up to Misty’s shop. Vik was already walking out. She didn’t even have to ask what was happening inside. “I’ll send you credits in the morning, Vik, promise.” 

“It’s on the house, kid. Talk soon.” He nodded to Johnny and he left. 

Val wanted to ask him to stay, mostly to be a buffer for Misty who was probably overwhelmed by the negative energy growing inside her shop. She opened the door and one of Misty’s crystal’s flew past her head. It shattered against the wall just a foot away from her. “Shit,” River cursed. “I didn’t-”

“Misty, I’ll pay for that,” she said. Misty nodded. 

“Let me know whenever you guys are done. I’ll lock up. Just try not to break anything else.” Misty patted her arm as she passed by her. 

Valerie looked at River and V. “You two done?” 

Kerry was smoking in the corner, unamused and letting them handle their shit. Johnny joined him. If there was going to be a show, might as well enjoy it together. The two of them repaired their relationship since Johnny and V came back. Johnny was less of an ass, and Kerry felt less stuck in his shadow. 

“I had nothing to do with you getting hurt, and he still finds a way to blame me,” Vince said. Same old story for him and River. 

“I’m done being the thing you guys fight over,” she told both of them. “I’m my own woman and make my own choices.” She turned to River. “Vince understands it, why can’t you?” 

“I can’t accept it.”

“That’s not your choice.”

“I just want you to be safe,” her output said. “That hasn’t changed. I know I said I was out but now you’re with the son of a terrorist? You keep diving heads deep in danger, when’s it going to end? When you’re dead?”

“Johnny is none of your concern, and do your best not to talk about him like that River cause I can’t guarantee you’ll like what happens after that.”

“This isn’t you.”

“This isn’t who you want me to be,” she corrected him. “You always thought the problem was that Vince was trouble. I have to tell you, it’s the both of us. You act like he makes my choices for me. That I myself cannot make them. Now, that is what spells out trouble. You call Johnny the son of a terrorist, but let me make it clear, Riv. He accepts me for me. If it wasn’t for Vince and Johnny, I wouldn’t be playing music again. If I was who you’d want me to be, I’d be in the trailer park with Joss watching our kids.”

“Would that be so bad?” 

“It would be like dying.” Kerry and Johnny let out a short laugh. “Because living a life that you don’t want is not living at all.” River looked between her and Vincent, but she continued. “We set up a toxic pattern. One of us says we’re done and we fall back into each other. Not this time.”

River’s jaw set. She hoped that he would just accept it. That it would be the end of whatever was happening here. “I could’ve given you a good life.”

“I have a good life.”

River looked like he wanted to say more, but that was when her brother stepped in. “You heard her.” 

She held up a hand. “I don’t need you to step in, V, thank you.”

“So this is it?” River asked.

“This is it.” The last time they ended things, it didn’t seem final, but this time the finality rang through the air. The scent of it permeated through the air like one of Misty’s incense. 

Johnny stood and lifted his chin as River and him sized each other up. “If you hurt her,” River started. “You’ll be seeing me again.”

“Yeah, don’t much like you either, but we both know that won’t be happening.” It didn’t take anything more to get River to leave. She saw the hurt on his face, but she also saw understanding. Johnny took her hand in his. “Well?”

“I could use a drink.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie helps out Kerry and has a heart to heart in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's. So. Fluffy.
> 
> I just want them to have happy moments since the game itself can be kinda heavy.
> 
> Heads up. There is a use of a homophobic slur just once.

This place was too fancy for her liking. Valerie was still getting used to the idea of fame. She preferred to take the backseat to things while working with Kerry which worked out well for her brother’s input. He liked being in the spotlight after all. Her pink and purple hair flowed wildly. She was dressed in her signature black. Leather pants, black crop top, black boots, and her replica of Johnny’s jacket. She found Kerry in the back, looking over the balcony to the city below. He was in his own leather, sporting his frayed and studded vest. Signature Kerry. 

“You know,” she teased, “I’m starting to believe you picked me for your band because of a shared aesthetic instead of talent.”

The corners of his lips twitched into a grin as he turned towards her. “That, and I wanted to get closer to your fine ass brother.” She made a face at him. “Oh please, he had to hear worse when Johnny was in his head.”

She leaned against the railing next to him. “So, what’s up Ker? What’s so important that you couldn't wait until we saw each other at the studio?” 

His confidence faltered to nervousness. Something she wasn’t used to seeing on the rockerboys face. “I don’t know if V told you, but I used to be married.” She knew. “We had kids. Ted and Kim…” At this point, she knew Kerry was going to have to get to the point on his own pace. She had discovered that about him when they were becoming friends during V’s time across the border. “Her name was Louise.” 

“I don’t do shake downs anymore,” she teased. He looked horrified and she laughed. “Ker, I’m just kidding.”

“I’m old, don’t give me a heart attack.” He ran a hand down his face then straightened. “See the thing is, I signed this contract with Louise that as long as I don’t get married again, she would get half my eddies from sales and shit.”

“Why would you sign something like that?”

“Honestly didn’t think I’d want to get married again.”

Valerie paused. Did he just… Kerry looked at her and the nerves were back. Oh.  _ Oh. _ “I see,” she started. “Is this you asking for my blessing?”

“It’s not like I’m going to take him away from you. I love him, Val. I ain’t getting any younger and well, I’d like to try again.” He was torn. She could see it all over his face that he didn’t want to repeat his last marriage with Vincent. His first roadblock was going to get Louise, his ex wife, to back out of the contract. The second step was going to be something that he had to deal with on his own and with V. “Do you think-”

She placed a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t think, Ker, I know he would.” There were only two other people that knew V as well as she did. Johnny and Kerry. 

“You wouldn’t mind someone like me being your brother in law?”

Her hand dropped to her side and her heart hurt for him. She had seen this side of him before, just briefly.

_ “Kerry no!” Valerie smacked the bottle of pills out of his hands. The people around him were too stoned out of their minds to realize what was happening around them. Kerry slumped back and she crouched on the couch next to him, holding his face in her hands. His eyes fluttered and she slapped the side of his face. He groaned. “Did you take any?” He mumbled something. “So help me, I will hit you again.” _

_ “Two,” the answer finally came out clearly. She didn’t know how much he drank, so she pulled him off the couch and made him lean on her as she headed to the bathroom with him. She had heard about a suicide attempt. Kerry said it had been nothing but a publicity stunt. She believed him and wondered if Vince had known. _

_ Her brother said they were going to need each other while he was gone. He had to have known, but didn’t tell her. It wasn’t his story to tell. She put Kerry down and made him hover over the toilet. “Just don’t bite me.” She pried his mouth open and stuck her fingers down his throat to get him to throat up. Once his gag reflexes kicked in, she plopped on the floor next to him. “It’s alright, Ker.” She rubbed his back. “Don’t pass out. I’ll be right back.” _

_ She got up and started to yell at everyone in the house to get the fuck out or she was going to start shooting. In her current mood, it was a promise she was going to keep. It didn’t take long for them to delta out and she went back to the bathroom where she left Kerry. He groaned. “I could use something to fucking eat.”  _

_ She called in an order for the greasiest burgers that she could think of and the blackest coffee. After he got the pills out of his system, she helped him to bed. She tucked him in and went to get the food from the front. When she came back, she found Kerry sprawled out, trying to crawl out of his clothing. “Please, for the sake of my sanity, keep your shit on.” _

_ She passed him his burger and fries and he started to eat. While he was occupied she started to clean up. When she realized it was beyond hope, she joined him in eating and it looked like he was sobering up. “I’ll call the cleaning lady,” he said while chewing his food. She made a face at him and laughed. “I just… need company I guess.” _

_ “You could’ve called.” She started to eat her fries. “I miss him too.” Even if Vince couldn’t bring Johnny back, she just wanted her brother. _

_ “What if he’s dead? What if he never comes back?” _

_ He sounded so broken up over the thought. Her heart hurt for him. “You know he left for Atlanta for a year,” she told him. “I had the same thoughts then until I realized, I’d know if he died. I don’t know how to explain it, but I’d just know. And Kerry, he’ll always come back. Not just for me, he’ll come back for you.” _

_ “I didn’t tell him. I should’ve told him.” _

_ “Call him and tell him.” _

_ “He wouldn’t love me like this. I’m too fucked up.” _

_ “Believe me, he’d love you more.” _

Valerie stared at Kerry for a moment, slowly coming back to reality from the memory she had dove in. “After everything, you really gotta ask? Of course I’d love to have my best friend as my brother.” She hadn’t really considered having a best friend after Jackie died, but Kerry had quickly fit the role. “So what do you need me to do? Talk to your ex wife?” 

“Nah, I’d just feel better with you being there,” he said. “I’ll do the talking.” 

“Then ring shopping?” She clasped her hands together and didn’t bother to hide her excitement. “I never say no to getting jewelry.” 

Kerry let out a loud laugh. “I’ve got the ring already.” His eyebrows raised. “Taking notes though on that reaction, kid. Johnny’s gonna have his hands full, isn’t he?”

“He already does.”

Kerry laughed again and made a motion for them to go. “Let’s delta the fuck out and get this over with already.”

* * *

Valerie honestly didn’t know what she should’ve expected when they arrived at Louise’s. To distract herself from Kerry’s driving, she had looked up their divorce. To say it was messy was an understatement and she could see why Kerry needed a battle buddy to face the music with his ex wife. 

“Kids aren’t home, so that’ll make things easier.” Kerry muttered and lit a cigarette. “Whatever she says in there… try not to think of me less.”

“I got you, Ker. No worries.”

The lavish house wasn’t even the one Lousie had lived in with Kerry before. She told that and most of the possessions she had taken from in the divorce to buy herself new digs. She followed him to the door. He let himself in and glanced over his shoulder at Valerie. “I pretty much paid for this place, didn’t I? I can let myself in.”

She held up her hands. She wasn’t going to argue though she had a feeling the lady of the house might. “What the fuck do you want, Kerry?” was the first thing Louise said when she came into view. She was of Asian descent, one that Valerie couldn’t place, but she reminded her of one of the Arasaka bitches. She carried herself like she was pretending to be Hanako. She could imagine that Johnny would have something to say if he had been there. 

“I came to talk, Lou, fucking relax.” He lit another cigarette and inhaled deeply. “I wanna get married, so we have to redo this fucking contract.”

Louise turned her attention to Valerie. “This your new bitch?” She asked. “Take advice from me, sister, he was a lousy husband. Pack your shit and save yourself some trouble.”

Valerie laughed despite herself. “This bitch is here to support her friend, but please, give me a reason to hit you.” Louise looked like she wanted to step up to the challenge. Valerie could see the traces of covered tattoos. She could bet she had new skin grafts to cover up her old life as a rockerboys input. 

“Lawyers are on their way, Lou. I’d rather have this figured out before they get here so all we have to do is something, okay?” 

“Who’s the unlucky gal then?” Louise asked.

“His name is Vincent.”

“Always knew you were a fucking fag, Kerry. No wonder it didn’t work out.”

Valerie reacted before she had any time to think. Her fist slammed into Louise’s nose and she knocked the bitch flat on her ass. Kerry let out a ‘ah shit’ and Val squatted next to her. “Crunch tells me, it’s broken.” She whistled. “That’s a lot of blood, Louise. You might need to see a ripperdoc for a new nose. Lemme tell you what, you’re going to null the contract that prevents Kerry from marrying my brother or I’m going to make things a lot worse for you.”

“I’ll have you arrested,” she blurted out and covered her nose.

“No cop in the NCPD will arrest me,” she told her. “See the thing is I happen to be a well known Solo. My brother? Night City’s top fixer. This is only going to go one way. Got it?” Louise wasn’t going to know that Valerie hadn’t taken many jobs lately, but Vince’s name was respected. While she hated using it, this was for him. 

Louise looked between her and Kerry. Valerie could see it in her eyes that she was backed into a corner and she wasn’t going to get out if Val had anything to say about it. “Got it,” Louise agreed. 

“Good.” Valerie stood up and glanced at Kerry. “Ready?”

He grinned at her. “Ready.”

* * *

Who knew Kerry Eurodyne was actually a romantic? Probably V, but it was nice to see the older man get down on one knee and the surprise on Vince's face was priceless. She remembered when they were younger he had spent so much time denying who he was, denying himself love because he thought something was wrong with him. He'd never been closeted, but he had never really chosen to be with anyone until he met Kerry. This was the chance at life that her brother had fought for. Dexter DeShawn once asked them how they wanted their story to end. Once upon a time, they both wanted to end in a blaze of glory. Vince got the glory and now? Now, he wanted a quiet life with the man who loved him. 

It was beautiful.

“Yes. Fuck, yes.”

Among their friends and chosen family, Valerie watched her twin brother Vince accept Kerry’s proposal. Her eyes watered as she watched the two hug. Johnny slid in the seat next to her and she wiped at her eyes. “I saw nothing,” he teased. 

“Can’t a girl get emotional over her brother getting engaged?” She was happy for V and Kerry. They both deserved to be happy together. Claire passed out drinks to everyone and she raised a glass for a toast. “Hey, everyone! Shut the fuck up!” They laughed and she felt all eyes on her. “I just wanted to say congratulations to Kerry and V. I’m so happy for the both of you. I knew the moment Kerry came into our lives things were going to be different, and in a good way. Not only did I gain a best friend, I’ve now gained another brother. Vince, it’s just been us for most of our lives. I am beyond happy for you that you found your person. Cheers.”

A chorus of cheers echoed through the Afterlife. The music continued and she sat back down next to Johnny. “Helluva toast,” he said.

“I did my best not to cry like a baby. Got a rep to protect.” 

He draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. “Heard how you got Louise to back out of her vice grip on Kerry’s balls.” She turned her head to look at Johnny and he pressed his lips against hers. “Atta girl.” 

“I never saw myself as the marrying type,” she told him, “but I knew it was something that Vince wanted.” 

“Is this you telling me you don’t want me to propose?” She could hear the skepticism in his voice, but there was relief there. She didn’t plan on clipping Johnny’s wings. They were both better when they were free, but they also chose to be together. They would keep choosing each other and to Valerie, that was even more special. She valued her independence, just like he valued his. 

“Johnny, you’re not exactly the marrying type either.”

“Fair enough.”

“I’m very happy with our lives,” she told him. “I wouldn’t change you and you wouldn’t change me. We work the way we do and it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“You know I feel the same, don’t you?”

She patted his knee. “I’ve known even before I told you I loved you, Johnny.” 

“I can’t promise things going smoothly if Kerry asks me to be Best Man.” He made a face. Kerry didn’t seem the type for lavish weddings. He preferred smaller gatherings despite all the parties he’s been to and thrown. Vince was the same. 

“Don’t worry. Best Man is mine. He owes me one.” 

She stood up and pulled Johnny up with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Is this the life you wanted for yourself coming back?" Her hands rested on his chest and she leaned back slightly to get a good look at him.

"Arasaka's in the dirt, I've got you, and with whatever shit's coming our way, I wouldn't change anything." He lifted a hand, keeping the other on her waist, and pushed hair out of her face. "The people I left behind lived their lives how they wanted it. Even those gone, they went out their way. That's all we can ask for. It's nice to see Kerry happy. Louise wasn't exactly easy to live with. I was in V's head long enough to know how much he wanted and needed him. Things work out the way they're supposed to."

"I love you," she told him.

"And I hope you never stop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of ya'll gave me a hard time about not writing the Porsche in during Always and Forever. Stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry River fans. This was a cathartic chapter for me to write about a past experience. Next one will be Val and Kerry exploring their friendship.


End file.
